Greetings From Holland
by Dutch Rat
Summary: Chapter 4 is here...little chasing around, 3 accomplished abductions including Mac and a failed attempt to abduct Harm and the consequences of this all
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is my first fic so please be nice. There might be some wrong things in the grammar and spelling but I did my best. Since I'm only 14 years old and Dutch so don't be mean alright...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe any members of the JAG cast. If I did ratings would be better (was that arrogant?) Also I don't owe any of the other people in the story except for myself. Oh and I got permission from my friends to use them in my story :P  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church Virginia 21:53 Zulu  
  
'Tiner, get me Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie' Chegwidden said through the intercom while looking sharply at Webb.  
  
'Yes sir' Tiner replied.  
  
'I'm warning you Webb, if you get my people into trouble again...'  
  
'Take it easy AJ, nothing will happen, it's only one Marine we're talking about here....not a whole Army regiment.'  
  
At that moment, Harm and Mac came in.  
  
'At ease Commander, Colonel.'  
  
'What is it sir?' Mac asked looking from Webb to the Admiral.  
  
'It seems that a US Marine has escaped from Leavenworth and is now in Holland stalking some teenagers.' Chegwidden said.  
  
Harm and Mac both look puzzled.  
  
'Eh Admiral...' Harm asked. 'I've got 2 questions. One: Why is the CIA involved and second: Why do you or the Agency (Harm looked with squinted eyes to Webb) want us to do this?'  
  
'That are indeed good questions Commander.' AJ answered. 'It seems that the marine in question, First Sergeant Dean Ruska, used to work for the CIA. But he resigned and then became a Marine. His father was also CIA.'  
  
'But what's that got to do with chasing some teens in Holland?' Mac asked with a puzzled face.  
  
'Well....' Webb started. 'The fact is that Jonathan Ruska, the father of First Sergeant Ruska, worked together with some other agents in Indonesia in the time when Indonesia got independent. And you know from country Indonesia was a colony of? That's right...Holland.'  
  
'What was CIA doing in Indonesia at that time?' Harm asked curiously.  
  
'That's classified Rabb' Webb replied.  
  
'I should've known, but go on Webb'  
  
'In the beginning there were some skirmishes and fights between the Dutch and Indonesians and according to the records it seems that Jonathan Ruska was killed during one of the fights and First Sergeant Ruska believes he got the names of the Dutch and Indonesian soldiers who killed Jonathan Ruska during a firefight. And we guess that he is after the children if not grandchildren of the soldiers. But we are not sure if it are the right names and right people he is stalking now.'  
  
'But if he is after some teens seeking for revenge, doesn't that mean that he's some kind of ... eh ... psycho?' Harm asked carefully.  
  
Webb opened his mouth but it was AJ who started talking before him.  
  
'Apparently he is Commander...but we need you two to go over there and try to protect those 6 teenagers from any danger. They may not know about this right now or that there's someone after them. And try to keep this quiet as possible, the Agency will observe but will not be on active duty in Holland. If this goes out public, it could escalate to a major crisis with Holland and Indonesia.  
  
'I understand sir. Only why do you want us to do this?'  
  
'Well, you've been to Russia before and Iran, Italy and God knows where and you have experience with this kind of things, especially the Colonel here with her stalker. You think you can manage to do this Colonel?  
  
'Ofcourse sir, I'm a Marine, I can handle it.'  
  
'I'm sure you can Colonel. By the way your plane is leaving for Amsterdam tomorrow at 09.00, Dulles International. Is this all clear to you two?'  
  
'Yes sir'  
  
'Alright then, that'll be all, dismissed!'  
  
'Aye aye sir.' Harm and Mac both replied.  
  
Harm and Mac walked outside the Admirals office while the Admiral and Webb were still talking. They ran into Sturgis on their way to their offices.  
  
'Good afternoon you two.' Sturgis said. 'With what did the Admiral saddle you up with now?' he grinned while looking at their faces.  
  
'We have to 'guard' a couple of teens in Holland for a crazy United States Marine who's father was CIA and got killed during the liberation of Indonesia apparently by Dutch and or Indonesian forces.' Harm said at a tone as if it is one of the normal things that could ever happen.  
  
'Aha, the Admiral always needs you two to do things abroad, why is that?' Sturgis asked a little bit surprised.  
  
'I guess he hates us so much that he always sends us outside the country so that we can't bother him anymore' Harm grinned.  
  
'Well, I think he's absolutely right about that' Sturgis said with a smile on his face, and with that he headed to his office.  
  
Harm and Mac walked to their offices as well still talking about their current assignment. Why would someone go that far to get his revenge? Was it the real reason or is the CIA not telling them something or are they just wrong. Well they will find out themselves. 


	2. Welcome to Holland

Ok. I know that the first chapter was more of a history lesson than a story but it was the prologue. Now on to the real stuff. And expect your first action in chapter 3, because I decided to put in some real life experiences and emotions. And I also couldn't help myself to think and write about some shipper moments between our beloved couple ( but you'll have to wait for that in chapter 3 or 4. And there will be romance in the last chapter(s) :P And still please R&R even if it is to tell that this story sucks.  
  
Schiphol Airport Amsterdam Holland 14:13 Zulu  
  
Harm and Mac arrived at Schiphol Airport. They had already seen some interesting things. Some stoned people hanging around and a few men were arrested because they smuggled drugs. Harm thought that people were exaggerating about Holland when it came to drug use, but apparently there was some truth in it. They collected their luggage and walked to the exit of the airport. A man approached them and asked if they needed a taxi. They threw their luggage in the trunk.  
  
'Ok mister, miss...where to?' the taxidriver asked with a Dutch accent.  
  
'To hotel New York in Rotterdam please.' Mac answered.  
  
'Your wish is my command.' And with those words the taxidriver sped off from the airport.  
  
Harm and Mac continued talking with the driver of the taxi. They said that they were just tourists and that this was their fist time in Holland. Harm asked about the culture and how the Dutch youngsters were.  
  
'Well mister, this world is getting pretty messed up now with all that war and terrorism and things like that and so are the younger people of this country. You can't walk safe at night in the city without getting robbed, assaulted or anything and mostly it are the young people who do that. I don't know what you're planning to do or anything but if you go to the smaller towns things will get safer.'  
  
Harm and Mac both listened carefully not to miss anything. This man had got his thoughts in a very straight line. He was not so bad in giving his opinion either. And they had to go to one of Holland's smaller towns. Harm still wanted some info about the drugs and other kinds of that stuff that's legalised.  
  
'How about the drug use in this country?, people are always saying that the Dutch live of drugs.' Harm said carefully.  
  
'Nah I already hear you outsiders know nothing about Holland. Yes indeed people use drugs and it is legalised but we also have our rules you know. You can have stuff until a certain amount. If you cross the limit of that amount and the cops bust you, you are in big trouble. And yes people use some drugs...but it's mostly the lowest social class and the people who live on the streets you know. It's not like we're all snorting a line of coke per day. We also have decent people.' the driver said a little bit angry. 'Damn traffic's still stuck everywhere...traffic problem is also one of Holland's famous problems.'  
  
'We understand that part about the drugs.' Mac said quickly not to piss him off. 'But we hear so many stories and we just want to know what's true and what's false.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotel New York Rotterdam, Holland 17:25 Zulu  
  
Harm and Mac entering their room....  
  
'Well....' Mac grinned. 'Holland is a little country and they got everything adjusted to the size of the country.'  
  
Mac walked around in the room.  
  
'Eh Harm? There is only one bed...it's a two persons....but there's only one.'  
  
'Who's going on the couch tonight?.' Harm smiled.  
  
'What couch? There are only a couple of chairs...and I am NOT going to lie on a few chairs.'  
  
'Yeah me neither, we can share...'  
  
Mac gave Harm a look of insecurity.  
  
'Trust me Mac... we've worked together for so long.'  
  
'Oh alright then but stay on your own side of the bed or else I have you for breakfast tomorrow.'  
  
'Yes ma'am, understood ma'am.' Harm joked.  
  
'Well we still have time to go and visit those teens...how can we find them and how will we explain? We haven't got anything like a description or address.'  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
'Who is it?' Harm asked.  
  
'Room service.' A voice with an American accent replied.  
  
Harm opened the door. A man came in with a cart with a few covered plates. First he gestured them to be quiet. He uncovered the plates and there were 2 pistols and while he distributed some other information he said:  
  
'Good afternoon Commander, Colonel. I'm James Fletcher, CIA.'  
  
'Webb sent you?' Mac asked.  
  
'Yes he did...I also heard you saying you two folks might need some info to get to the teens. I say this...they don't expect any help they don't know that we know about it and that there's a whole story behind this so when you confront them with it, be careful. We will not know how they'll react. We only give you their first name's not to cause any more trouble then they're already into.'  
  
Harm and Mac looked really confused but at the same time surprised.  
  
'So what the heck are we actually doing here?' Harm said. This thing really bothered him. 'We're here in Holland preventing some teenagers of any danger. WE'RE LAWYERS...not babysitters and if there really is danger it is the same reason ... we're lawyers.'  
  
'True, true....but you have a lot of experiences with stalkers and you know how to keep things quiet and you have lots of experience with other psycho's.'  
  
That was true Harm and Mac thought. Harm was thinking about Clark Palmer and Mac was thinking about Coster.  
  
'And by the way.' Fletcher continued. 'this is far away from babysitting, that Ruska guy is a nut he is just totally crazy about getting revenge. The reason he was in the nuthouse was because he got totally obsessed with this stuff that when he served in Indonesia, he almost tortured and killed everyone in sight. First Sergeant Ruska is just plain nuts.'  
  
'So, you think that he wants to do the same to the people he claims to be guilty of killing his father?' Mac asked with a slight bit of fear in her voice.  
  
'Yes we think that there is a possibility. Also because of the fact that two of the six people have Indonesian blood flowing through their veins and we fear that they are the most wanted persons.'  
  
Mac's thoughts rushed back until they reached the whole story about her stalker. "They don't know yet." she thought. "But they'll be threatened and or kidnapped and God knows what could happen. I think that my experience is indeed helpful."  
  
'We'll take care of this case and protect those kids.' Mac said quickly and she sounded very, very clear. 'We only have to protect, CIA will find Ruska, right?'  
  
'Right.' Fletcher said. 'And before you go we have some pictures and names for you. The photo's are taken yesterday when we saw them walking down the street so some may be a bit vague but you'll recognise them. We haven't got names of everyone because some were unclear to us or they used nicknames.'  
  
Fletcher grabbed some photo's of the plate which was now empty. A picture of a tall boy with blue eyes and short dark hair was shown.  
  
'We haven't got his name, but he is one of the 6.' Fletcher said.  
  
The next picture was of a short girl who was enjoying the smoke of a cigarette. The girl had a darkish sort of red hair and was the shortest out of six.  
  
'We don't know if we got it right, but she listens to the name Daira.'  
  
The third picture was of a boy and a girl together...also smoking. The boy had black hair and was of the same height as the girl. He apparently had an eyebrow piercing. The girl also had black hair but there were some strains of brown hair visible. She was wearing a medium long black jacket.  
  
'This time we also don't have the boys name, but we also don't have the girls real name. It's seems though she listens to the name Rat which is clearly her nickname.  
  
The last photo showed another couple. This time they were both pretty tall, the boy had light brown hair and he wore a blue jacket. The girl walking next to him had long brown hair and wore a black jacket with white stripes.  
  
'We do have their names here: Patrick and Rachel but we somehow believe that they're not as deep in this mess as the other four are but we still keep an eye on them. You still have time to visit them. We have arranged a meeting by leaving a note at the house of one of the girls. So we don't know hoe they'll react when they see you. I have a car ready for use for you. Good luck.'  
  
And with that he threw the car keys to Harm and left.  
  
'This tale is getting better and better.' Harm almost laughed out loud. 'You really think that Ruska is going after them?'  
  
'This isn't funny Harm. You heard it yourself that Ruska is as crazy as...whatever. And I know the experiences of being stalked remember?' Mac almost screamed. 'They may not know that they're in real danger now but you know what Webb and the Admiral said: if this goes out in public we're having some serious trouble with Holland and Indonesia. And still looking at the pretty unstable relation between Holland and Indonesia thing will heat up.'  
  
'You thought about this, didn't you?'  
  
'You damn right I am Harm, look these people are innocent and they need all the help they can get and I am ready to provide that help.' Mac said with a furious look on her face.  
  
"Well she's right." Harm thought while still looking at Mac. "She knows how it is to be stalked...looks like this is getting on to her. I better keep an eye on her."  
  
'Well then, let's go to...ehr...where the hell are we going to anyway?' Harm asked.  
  
'I bet that Fletcher left some clues or a map in the car.' Mac answered. 'Let's check it out.'  
  
Harm and Mac walked outside their room and walked through the hallway, down the stairs until they reached the lobby when Harm suddenly froze.  
  
'What is it?' Mac asked looking at the same direction as Harm.  
  
'No nothing, I just thought I saw somebody familiar, but no it couldn't be, not here not now.'  
  
Mac looked at him with a strange look. "What could make him scare like that? It couldn't be his father...he already knows that he is buried in the taiga in Russia." Mac thought deeply while they were approaching their car, a red Alfa Romeo. "What is another possibility? Well I ask him tonight."  
  
They stepped into the car and there was a note which said: Use GPS, install it on HIA and then Baxpark. So Harm did...HIA was the name of a town: Hendrik-Ido-Ambacht. Looks like the name of an old town. And they were sent to a park. Harm finished installing and drove away still thinking about what he saw...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have written this chapter until 3 in the morning...but thank God I don't have to go to school now for two weeks so I can fully concentrate on this still not reviewed by registered members story. (By the way thanks for the 7 people who did contact me by mail or MSN Messenger ( I now have the strength to go on (). And to give an answer to the question that 3 people asked: Yes there will be romance and shipper moments. Just have some patience alright? 


	3. The Plan

Thanks for the help and reviews. Was it really 'they answer to'? I'll keep it in mind for next time. And shippers, did the part of 'sharing the bed' woke up your curiosity? At the end of this chapter you'll see how that part ends...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Baxpark, Hendrik-Ido-Ambacht Holland, 18:34 Zulu  
  
Harm and Mac are walking around in the park. They see a group of 3 teens, but are not sure if it's them. There supposed to be six of them. Suddenly they heard 3 voices talking loudly behind them. Seemed like they had an argument.  
  
'Je zou om 18.25 bij mij zijn.' ('You supposed to be at my place at 18:25.') the girl with the medium long black jacket said to the girl named Daira.  
  
'Ik was nog aan het eten, zeik niet.' ('I was still eating alright, quit whining.') Daira almost yelled through the whole street.  
  
'Tering, jij bent ook snel op je tenen getrapt, doe eens rustig'. ('Damn, you're pissed off pretty quick...take it easy.')  
  
The boy who was behind them only grinned a little...always the same story with those two. Harm and Mac watched how the three kids joined the other three. When they arrived it seemed like Daira explained the whole story and the other three kids who had already been waiting were laughing hard. They lit a cigarette except the tallest one of the girls with the black jacket with white stripes, Rachel. She was looking around to see if she could find anything suspicious. The rest didn't seem to care...no danger, no worry.  
  
'Well, shall we go?' Harm sighed.  
  
'After you.' Mac smiled.  
  
Harm and Mac walked to them. And Rachel gestured the other. In only one second the whole group turned around and stared at Harm and Mac.  
  
'Wie zijn jullie?' ('Who are you?') Rachel asked.  
  
'We don't speak Dutch...But if you asked who we are...I'm Colonel Sarah MacKenzie and that's Commander Harmon Rabb.' Mac said.  
  
'Commander...Colonel...you guys are Armed Forces? Most likely United States, hearing your accent. Commander you must be Navy then...and Colonel...Marines, Air Force or Army? ' the girl with the medium long black jacket asked.  
  
I'm Navy yes and the Colonel here is a Marine...you seemed well informed about the US Armed Forces...where does that knowledge come from? Harm asked. 'Only got one word for you Commander...TV. There are a lot of good series about the military. There is also one about military lawyers, only I forgot the name.' the girl said.  
  
'You may call me Harm. I'm not in uniform and you're all civilians.'  
  
'And you can call me Mac, and nobody except you know that we're military so this info doesn't go further than you six people alright?' Mac said sharply.  
  
The kids were looking to one another.  
  
'Ma'am, yes ma'am.' they said seriously.  
  
"Well, maybe they have some sense of danger". Mac thought.  
  
'And now we have introduced ourselves to you, it's your turn now to introduce yourselves to us. We only need your first name, for safety.' Harm said.  
  
'Ok, who goes first?' the tall boy with blue eyes and dark short hair asked while he was grinning.  
  
The other five kids were looking at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
'Oh well I'll go first then...the name's JJ.' He said quickly, but clearly.  
  
'And I'm Rachel.' the girl with the black jacket with white stripes said.  
  
'And you?' Harm said pointing to the boy who also had dark hair but was shorter than JJ.  
  
'Vasco.' he said clearly but that was all he said.  
  
Harm gave him a thoughtful look. He's probably just shy.  
  
'And you other three?'  
  
The other two girls were looking at Harm and Mac. They didn't trust them completely...were those military guys really the ones who they could trust? The boy who was with the two girls answered first.  
  
'My name is Patrick.' The boy said. 'And those two are...' he began.  
  
'We can say that ourselves thank you very much.' the girl with the darkish red hair and Madonna stud piercing snapped. 'The name's Daira.' she said with a rather arrogant voice, although the arrogance didn't sound convincing.  
  
'And my name is Rat.' the girl with the black medium long jacket said.  
  
'It's your nickname right?' Mac asked.  
  
'Yes it is, my real name is Tamara, but everyone calls me Rat.'  
  
'And that nickname doesn't bother you?' Mac asked a little curious.  
  
'No it doesn't.'  
  
'Hey, nice to talk about everyone's nickname here but eh Harm, Mac...why are you here?' JJ asked a bit confused.  
  
'We heard about your stalker in America and we decided to help you with that guy so we...' Harm began but was cut off by Vasco.  
  
'What the fuck??' Vasco said loud. 'We haven't told the cops about it and now there are some Yanks walking to us saying that they know about it? Now that sucks...big time.'  
  
'Yeah that's true.' Rachel said. 'How would you know?'  
  
'The only people who know about this, according to me then, are us and the stalker himself.' Rat joined in.  
  
'Yes indeed, so how would you know?' JJ said.  
  
'Unless you're the enemy.' Patrick said a little frightened.  
  
'Yeah so start explaining, or else it's entering hell for you two.' Daira threatened.  
  
All six of them were looking furious and like they could attack any minute.  
  
"Damn." Harm thought. "These kids are smart. How are we going to get out of this?"  
  
"They are indeed of the kind no danger, no worry...but when it comes to it they're like one team standing strong." Mac thought at the same time.  
  
'Well is there anything you got to say?' JJ asked. 'Or do we just have to punch you guys in the face without an explanation?'  
  
'Oh please JJ don't do that.' Vasco grinned sarcastically. 'They're from the military, you don't punch them, but you....'. Vasco didn't got the chance to say the rest.  
  
'Just kill them? Yeah that's a good idea.' Daira and Rat said at the same time.  
  
All six of them were laughing hard when they saw Harm and Mac's face.  
  
'Oh my god look at that.' Rachel laughed while she was pointing to Harm and Mac. 'I never saw someone from the military who got scared of us, by saying something like that. Damn that was an interesting experience hahaha.'  
  
'But we still don't know how you found out about this stuff.' Patrick said to Harm and Mac.  
  
'Shall we tell the whole story then?' Mac asked Harm.  
  
'We better do that...these kids are too smart, they had found out sooner or later anyway.' Harm replied.  
  
The six teenagers were flattered when they heard Harm saying that.  
  
Mac started to explain: 'It's like this, the man who is stalking you guys, is an American Marine.'  
  
'There are more people involved, Mac. At least three of them.' JJ said.  
  
'What makes you think that?'  
  
'Well there's is someone who left a note, but at the same time Daira and Vasco were chatting with the stalker on MSN Messenger, well chatting, more listening to the ways he wanted to kill us and stuff like that and also at the same time the stalker was talking to Rat and Patrick.'  
  
'Yes, but how do you know that the stalker didn't had a laptop or anything?'  
  
'JJ managed to trace down the location of that computers position.' Rachel said.  
  
'Where was that location?' Harm asked.  
  
'It was in the next town, it's called Zwijndrecht. He used a PC from one of the schools there.'  
  
'Yeah, my school...they reported a break in next day...apparently he also didn't have a printer, because there was a printer stolen from school.' Rat grinned.  
  
'Ok, so there are more people involved...and you've talked to one of the stalkers and you actually saw him?' Mac asked.  
  
'Yes, we did.' Patrick said.  
  
'Well, tell us later, first we explain this whole story. So this stalker is an American Marine. So that's why we are here to catch this stalker and stop him from hurting anyone.' Mac said.  
  
'Yeah but why us?' Rachel asked.  
  
'That's a long story, but I'll tell you.' Mac replied. 'This man, who's name is First Sergeant Dean Ruska worked for the CIA before he joined the Marines. You know what the CIA is?'  
  
They all nodded.  
  
'His father also worked for the CIA.' Mac continued. 'Unfortunately, he was killed during one of the fights in Indonesia between the Dutch and Indonesian forces during the liberation of Indonesia. And don't ask what the CIA was doing there, they didn't want to tell us either. Dean Ruska was shocked by this news that his father was killed by Dutch and or Indonesian forces. They assured him it was perfectly safe. He wanted to get his revenge. He also served in Indonesia as well, he claimed that he found the names of the soldiers who killed his father. Then he went totally crazy, he started to torture and kill almost everyone in sight. We think that he's got the same plans for you. We also think that the people who got Indonesian blood flowing through their veins are in very big trouble.'  
  
A few people swallowed loudly.  
  
'So my question to you, which one of you has Indonesian blood?' Mac asked but she already has the idea of who it could be.  
  
Rat and Daira looked at each other...  
  
'I have!' Rat and Daira said together.  
  
'Well then you're the most wanted persons. You really have to watch your back..' Mac warned.  
  
'So they don't get any bodyguards or anything?' Rachel asked.  
  
'We have some security out here.' Mac asked. 'But Tamara and Patrick...you saw one of the stalkers?'  
  
'Yes we did, and it's Rat.' Rat said sharply. 'That guy had glasses and had grey hair, but he didn't seem old though. Hey look at Commander Rabb.' Rat said pointing to Harm who was staring into the park.  
  
'Hey Harm, what's up?' Daira asked curiously.  
  
Harm didn't answer but instead he started to run into the park, within five seconds he reached the other end. He looked around, but he didn't see anything. Then he came back.  
  
'Jesus Christ Harm, forgot your shot of caffeine today?' Vasco grinned.  
  
'Harm what is it?' Mac asked.  
  
'Glasses, grey hair, but not very old? I got the feeling that I just saw that person...' Harm said quietly. 'Do you also know a name or anything?'  
  
'No unfortunately, you think that stalkers tell their name when they come to you?' Patrick said.  
  
Mac was very quiet during that conversation. "Grey hair, glasses...no it couldn't be. Coster here in Holland? That's a big coincidence...or...experience with stalkers? Maybe he was the guy who got us on the case by talking with CIA or anything...that could be a possibility. But what's the link between Ruska and Coster?"  
  
'Mac, can I talk to you for a second?' Harm asked.  
  
'Yeah sure.' Mac said a little weak.  
  
Meanwhile the teens were starting to talk in Dutch again, although Daira and Rat seemed very quiet. Mac saw that Daira gestured Rat to walk with her and they walked a few yards from the other teens and then they started talking.  
  
'Hey Mac you with me...? Harm asked.  
  
'Huh? Yes I am. What's up?'  
  
'I don't know what the hell is going on here in this country, but this is getting me the creeps everywhere...first this afternoon I thought I saw Palmer and a few minutes ago I thought I saw Coster. This is getting way out of hand. If Coster and Palmer are here and then also a mad stalker with his company we are in very big trouble.' Harm said with a thunderous voice.  
  
Suddenly Mac got an expression of fear on her face.  
  
'Harm, what if they all work together?!? I have been thinking. Coster and especially Palmer seem like the perfect people who can make sure that we were put on this case. If Coster and Palmer are really involved in this and they work together with Ruska it's likely that they need some help from each other. Put it in this way...Coster is after me, Palmer is after you, and Ruska is after that mob of teens. But he can't get all six of them in one time and maybe he don't need all six but he only needs Rat and Daira. Now those two don't seem like the type that give up early in a fight and you got my six out of Costers place and Palmer also didn't got what he wants. So we are indeed in very big trouble.' Mac said while still fighting the emotional undertone in her voice.  
  
But Harm got the message that Mac was scared if not terrified. She was right about the revenge from Palmer and Coster. And Harm also knew that Mac was scared that history will repeat itself. He wanted to protect her, but he was a target himself. And what could a group of teens do? Even when they are a target themselves...  
  
Suddenly they heard the voice of JJ.  
  
'Hey, you going to stand there all day? If you got to tell us anything do it now, but I'll split in a few minutes. Got to buy myself a new mobile phone.'  
  
'You can go if you want...but we will have to speak again tomorrow. How about 10 o'clock her in the park?' Harm asked.  
  
The six kids were looking at him as if he was telling them that he'd kill them.  
  
'Ehr, Harm we all sleep at least until 12 o'clock.' Daira said carefully.  
  
'Alright then 1 o'clock?'  
  
'Deal.' They all said together. And with that Rat, Daira, JJ, Vasco, Rachel and Patrick left the park.  
  
'Well, shall we go too?' Harm asked.  
  
'Yeah good idea, I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all day.' Mac said with a little smile on her face. 'Well let's go then Marine.' Harm said.  
  
Harm and Mac got back to their car and drove to the New York hotel still talking about their ideas about the stalkers. They had eaten there and went up to their room as soon as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
New York Hotel, Rotterdam Holland, 21.15 Zulu  
  
Harm and Mac were standing on their balcony.  
  
'To be honest, Holland is a nice country, you also got a nice view from here.' Mac said.  
  
'Yeah I can see the chimneys of factories and other industrial facilities.' Harm grinned.  
  
'You supposed to look on the other side, sailor. The harbour is over there...you know the biggest in the world.'  
  
'Yes it rings a bell, it rings a bell indeed.' Harm joked.  
  
They were talking about Holland for a while until they saw a light flashing.  
  
'What's that?' Mac asked.  
  
'It seems like it came from binoculars. Wait a second I'll get mine.'  
  
Harm ran inside got his binoculars and went straight to the balcony again.  
  
'No, I don't see anyone. It's ok.' Harm said.  
  
Mac sighed of relief.  
  
'Well that's settled then.' Mac tried to fight the tears and feelings. 'We are not safe Harm, Palmer is here and Coster is here. We are in very big trouble.' Mac said with a soft voice.  
  
Harm saw that Mac's emotions were running high. He embraced her.  
  
'Take it easy Marine, remember, you told Chegwidden that you could handle it. And even if there's a whole group of stalkers we will not give up alright?' Harm whispered. 'We won't get scared of that thought thinking that they can break us down. We are one team standing strong remember. For better, for worse, in sickness, in health.'  
  
'Harm, we are not getting married.' Mac said while she didn't bother anymore to let her tears run down her face.  
  
'I hope we still get married, the five years are almost over.' Harm said.  
  
'Yeah if we live that long with these creeps around us. Holland is a small country, but people can exaggerate you know.' Mac tried to joke but it didn't seem to work. She was still crying.  
  
'Oh Mac, I wished that I was one of your tears...to be born in your eyes, to live on your face and to die on your lips.' Harm said while he was getting closer to Mac's face.  
  
Mac smiled weakly.  
  
'You know that you're very poetic when we're in danger.' Mac said and yawned right after that.  
  
'You gonna need some sleep Marine. It's been a long day. And wipe away your tears.' Harm said smiling.  
  
'Thank you Harm.' Mac said gratefully and when she said that she kissed Harm.  
  
Harm didn't object, in fact, he liked it!  
  
"Wow, I wish I could go on with this forever." Harm and Mac both thought.  
  
But after 30 seconds or so they stopped. Not abruptly, but it was a good end.  
  
'You're not bad in this Mac.'  
  
'Well you're not so bad either.' Mac grinned.  
  
'That kissing makes you tired, doesn't it?' Harm said.  
  
'Yeah, let's go to bed. And keep on your own side of the bed sailor, we haven't reached the five years...yet.' Mac teased.  
  
Harm smiled. 'Yes ma'am.'  
  
When Harm was sleeping Mac's thoughts were still active.  
  
"Wow, that kiss was great...and he's right about those five years...but I don't think I'm ready yet...why did I kissed him? Because I was desperate and emotional? Or maybe...because I just wanted to kiss him in case something happens to us? Yes, that's it...I'm scared...I can't be scared, I'm a Marine...I suppose to kick ass whenever people are in trouble. And now there are people in trouble. And I've got to help them even if it means trouble. We'll solve that stalker problem right away..."  
  
And with that last thought Mac finally fell into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unknown location, Southern region of Holland, 21.53 Zulu  
  
Two men were sitting at a table. One of them was Clark Palmer. The other guy was tall and had very short hair...the Marine Jarhead haircut. It seemed that it was Ruska. They were playing cards when an other man came into the room. It was Coster.  
  
'What the hell took you so long?' Ruska barked to Coster.  
  
'Keep your big mouth shut, Dean. After I went to the park I followed Rabb and MacKenzie to their hotel.' Coster said with a big smile on his face.  
  
'So you also know where they spend the night?' Palmer asked.  
  
'Yes I do, but they maybe know of our presence, that Rabb saw me twice.'  
  
'HE SAW YOU....TWICE??' Ruska yelled.  
  
'I'm not sure if he did.' Coster said with a weak voice when he saw the faces of Palmer and Ruska and especially Ruska's face.  
  
Coster and Ruska were arguing for a while and Palmer was enjoying the arguing between the two men. But then he decided it was enough.  
  
'Listen you two. My friend did a lot of trouble to get us out of jail or whatever you spent your time in. Don't let this be for nothing...if we just change plans a little we all get the persons we wanted to have to do...whatever you want to do.' Palmer said with a furious undertone in his voice.  
  
'Yeah and I found something this afternoon.' Ruska almost whispered. 'It seems that it was an Indonesian soldier who shot my father...that means that I only need two of the six little brats.'  
  
'That's sweet.' Coster said sarcastically. 'But what are you planning to do with them?'  
  
'The same as your planning to do with your eh...lover?' Ruska said.  
  
'No not lover...not anymore. I want to get my revenge for what she did to my feelings...She'll die a very slow and painful death.' Coster said with a satanic smile on his face.  
  
'Almost the same ideas as I have indeed.' Ruska laughed.  
  
'You two are both sick you know that...torturing people...that's old.' Palmer grinned.  
  
'Yes but satisfying. And by the way look who's talking.' Coster said.  
  
'Yeah you're just as nuts as we are Palmer.' Ruska added.  
  
'But we have to change plans...' Coster said. 'If they know were here they can call in back up or anything or at least something to make our lives miserable like they always do.'  
  
'I know...' Ruska said.  
  
'My suggestion is, that we kidnap everyone in some sort of chain reaction you know. First the first person, than the second...' Ruska said.  
  
'That's a good idea.' Palmer said.  
  
'Dean do you think you can handle two teens in one time? I have seen some of them, I don't which of them you're mind is set on but they al look pretty eh...strong.' Coster said.  
  
'I also have my friends Coster...hehehe.' Ruska said with an evil grin on his face.'  
  
The three men were planning how they're going to kidnap the persons. They were talking for almost 6 hours before they had a plan. A plan which consequences were inhuman for the people who were the victims. Will the plan succeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright...it was a little more text than I expected, but it was fun to write. And yeah I know it took a little long, but I'm enjoying my free time and I celebrated Her Majesty's birthday and stuff. I can't promise of the next chapter will be up quick or not...but it's going to be posted :P And still R&R...thank you. 


	4. Abductions and the consequences

Finally chapter 4. It's been a while. Yeah I know it took a while but hey, it's holiday so I got free time again. ...On with the story, it could be a little out of the storyline but I still put a lot of time in it to let other people read so don't flame or anything and have some respect please... Oh and there are maybe a few cruel and strange things in it, but this chapter is written by me, but it also contains ideas from my friends. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daira's place, Zwijndrecht Holland, 07.21 Zulu  
  
Daira was still sleeping. Parents were gone so it got late last night. Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
She opened her eyes. "What the hell?" she thought. "Which crazy ass got the idea to come to my place at this impossible time? It'll probably be one of the military types, they're always that early."  
  
The doorbell rang again. 'Yeah hold on, just a minute!' Daira shouted.  
  
She got dressed quickly and did her hair in less than 30 seconds and then ran down the stairs got the keys en opened the door without looking who it was. It was Ruska. Ruska tried to walk in at the first moment but Daira was quicker, she already noticed the danger and slammed the door in his face, but the door didn't close and Daira ran upstairs to get her cell phone and tried to reach JJ. Ruska was already on top of the stairs when JJ answered the call.  
  
'JJ, help me!!! Die gekke klootzak staat hier in mijn huis, schiet alsjeblieft op en ha...' (JJ, help me!!! That crazy son of a bitch is standing in my house, please hurry and ge...). she yelled but Ruska snatched her cell phone and threw it against the wall. He looked at Daira furiously.  
  
'What do you want from me?' Daira asked with a slightly panicking voice.  
  
'You, at this moment...' Ruska said. 'Your other friends will join you soon.'  
  
Daira didn't give up that easy and she tried to punch him in the face but he was quicker and managed to grab her wrist, turned it around and then he knocked her out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rat's place, H.I. Ambacht, Holland, Around the same time  
  
Still with the clothes of yesterday from the party at Daira's house Rat was also still sleeping and suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
She woke up, realised it was the doorbell and then drifted off to sleep again with the thought that everyone important knows that she never wakes up before 12 o'clock, so it wouldn't be important, or maybe it were her parents but they've got keys and besides, her parents are still gone for another three weeks. The doorbell rang again two minutes later but she still wouldn't get her lazy six out of bed and ignored it. Suddenly she heard two voices and then a sound what seemed like the people in front of the door were trying to break it.  
  
"What the fuck??" She thought. "They're breaking the house down, that ain't the right people who are standing there."  
  
She reacted quickly, got one of her short swords that were hanging on the wall and ran downstairs. Two men were standing in the hallway. They seemed like the typical Dutch types, blond hair, blue eyes and pretty tall.  
  
'Een zeer goede morgen, onverwacht heerschap, wat brengt u hier?' (A very good morning, unexpected gentlemen, what brings you here). Tamara said calm with the short sword in her hand.  
  
'Kijk eens aan, altijd wel tuk op een gevecht die kleine.' (Look at that, always in for a fight that little one). One of the men said.  
  
'Let wel een beetje op je woorden'. (Watch what you're saying) Tamara replied.  
  
Then it was still for a few moments. They were looking at each other for a while when suddenly one of the men grabbed his gun out of his coat.  
  
"Damn this sword is getting pretty useless right now, maybe I can throw it to them and hope the sword hits him with the sharp point." She thought.  
  
As it was said it was done, she threw the sword to the 2 guys in the hallway and it hit one of the men on the shoulder, but not with the sharp point. She knew it was useless to do anything else. One of the men pointed his gun at her.  
  
'Het lijkt me het beste dat je met ons meekomt' (It seems for you that it's best to come with us). The guy with the gun said.  
  
'En waarom zou ik?' (And why should I?) Rat replied.  
  
'Je zou toch niet willen dat en van je vrienden iets overkomt?' (Well you wouldn't like something happening to your friends wouldn't you?)  
  
'Wat bedoel je?' (What do you mean?) Rat said a little uncomfortable.  
  
'We hebben al een van je vrienden zo ongeveer rond deze tijd, dus het lijkt me het beste dat je meegaat.' (Well we got one of your friends already by now I think so it's best that you come along.)  
  
'En hoe weet ik dat je niet zit te bluffen?' (And how do I know that you're not bluffing or anything?)  
  
'Slimme etterbak.' (Smart little brat aren't you?) The man without the gun said.  
  
Just when he said that the phone rang. The two men looked at Rat.  
  
'Pick it up...' One of the men said.  
  
Rat walks towards the phone and answered it.  
  
'Hallo.' (Hello) She said a little nervous.  
  
'Hey Rat! Dit geloof je niet. Ik werd net gebeld door Daira die zei dat een van die gasten in haar huis was en in het midden van een zin werd de verbinding verbroken. Dat kan niet veel goeds betekenen.' (Hey Rat, you won't believe this. Daira just called a minute ago and she said that one of those guys was in her home and in the middle of a sentence the line was disconnected. That can't be good). JJ said almost hysterically.  
  
'Dus het is waar?' (So it is true?) Rat said surprised.  
  
'Wat bedoel je?' (What do you mean?) JJ replied.  
  
'Hetzelfde speelt zich hier af.' (The same thing plays here).  
  
JJ wanted to say more but one of the men grabbed the phone and smashed it on the floor. Rat tried to fight both of these guys in one time but she didn't hold on that long. While attacking the guy with the gun the other one grabbed her and smacked her head against the wall. She tried to get up but she lost consciousness because of the blow. The two men grabbed her and took her with them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
JJ and Vasco's Residence, H.I. Ambacht Holland, 07.26 Zulu  
  
JJ woke up Vasco and told him what happened.  
  
'Dus ik denk dat we het beste naar die 2 militaire gasten toe moeten.' (So I think it's best to go to those military people). JJ said.  
  
'Zullen we Rachel en Patrick meenemen?' (Shall we take Rachel and Patrick with us?) Vasco asked.  
  
'Alleen Rachel, je weet toch hoe Patrick is, hij rent gillend weg van angst.' (Only Rachel, you know how Patrick is, he runs away screaming of fear).  
  
'Ok, dan gaan we nu naar Rachel toe.' (Ok then we're going to Rachel now). Vasco decided.  
  
JJ and Vasco went to Rachel's place and explained everything what happened. Rachel was stunned and said that they had to go to Harm and Mac on the double. They decided to go by bus so that none of the parents had to know about it. They went to the nearest bus stop and waited for a while. In that time they were talking about what could've happened to Daira and Rat. Conclusion: They both were abducted by the stalkers. JJ, Vasco and Rachel knew it was best to contact Harm and Mac in the hotel. The bus arrived and they stepped in. They didn't speak a word about Daira and Rat, the whole bus was full with people who had to go to work. They will be in Rotterdam in a short time, that is, if there were no traffic problems.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in Rotterdam, Rotterdam Holland, 07.37 Zulu  
  
Harm and Mac were already up for 2,5 hour and were walking in the city.  
  
'Actually, Rotterdam is a pretty nice city.' Mac said smiling.  
  
'Yeah but romance isn't really present in this city.' Harm replied, also smiling.  
  
'Oh that is something we can arrange for ourselves.' Mac said challenging.  
  
'Hey Marine, business first remember. You know that we got to wait at least until 12 o'clock until those kids are out of their bunks. Oh well, they're enjoying life, although life, let's just say their holidays.' Harm joked.  
  
'Yeah well, they seem like a bunch of lazy kids Harm and I don't mind to go over there and wake them up right now.' Mac said, sounding like a Drill Instructor.  
  
'Not a bad idea Mac. Shall we go to them right now?'  
  
'That's ok by me.'  
  
They turned around when Harm suddenly froze again like the first time in the lobby. He saw a man smiling and waving to Harm and then ran away.  
  
'Harm, what's wrong? Did you saw Coster again?' Mac asked.  
  
'No this time it looks like Palmer. Stay here, I'm going after him.' Harm said and started running.  
  
'Be careful!' Mac yelled. Harm was already a good distance away from Mac when suddenly a van came around the corner and drove towards Mac. Mac didn't notice that, she only tried to see what Harm was doing. Suddenly the van stopped near Mac. What happened then went very fast. The doors opened and Mac was pulled inside. At that same moment Harm came back...  
  
'Mac!!!' Harm yelled as he ran towards her.  
  
But it was too late. Mac was already pulled inside and the van drove off. Mac was forced to lie onto the floor of the van. Then she felt that her hands were tied together behind her back and at the same time she was blindfolded. What would happen? Harm decided to go back to the hotel ASAP. He had a long way to walk. He was in the other end of the city.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
New York Hotel, Rotterdam Holland, 07.45 Zulu  
  
JJ, Vasco and Rachel were just outside the lobby discussing what to do when Harm and Mac weren't in.  
  
'We could still go in and fool the guy who holds the keys.' JJ whispered.  
  
'Yes good idea, then we can still look in his room, I bet they already know where that stalker's hideout is.' Rachel said wisely.  
  
'And if we know that...couldn't we just get his guns and find them ourselves?'  
  
'No.' Rachel and JJ both said.  
  
Vasco seemed disappointed.  
  
'But couldn't we just...' he started.  
  
'No.'  
  
'You mean we can't...'  
  
'No!'  
  
'But is there really no chance that...'  
  
'NO!!!'  
  
'Alright alright keep your shirts on.' Vasco said.  
  
'Wait a minute, that's not such a bad idea, look they wouldn't let us help anyway maybe a little pressure wouldn't hurt anyone. But then snatch both guns if they have any.' Rachel said.  
  
'Ok let's go then.' JJ said.  
  
After a few minutes when they hung up a story to the bellboy and the 'keeper of keys' they reached Harm and Mac's apartment with the keys. They weren't in. The manager said they were out early. After they got in, JJ decided to stay outside to keep an eye out for Harm and Mac. Rachel was looking for information about the stalker and Vasco searched for the guns. After a while he found them and looked at them.  
  
'How do these things work again?' JJ asked.  
  
'Well, I only know how to load them and stuff, not the exact 'anatomy' of the whole gun.' Vasco replied. 'Actually Rat, taught me how to load a gun and stuff, you know how she is'.  
  
'Yes, we know' Rachel grinned. 'But give that one to me, it might be helpful.'  
  
They carried on searching for clues but found nothing. Not a short while after that JJ told them that Harm was coming. They all stood in one line in his apartment. Harm enters his apartment...  
  
'Good morning sir...' Rachel started. 'I'm afraid we have some bad news Harm. Rat and Daira are missing, we think that the stalker got them.'  
  
Harm wasn't that surprised. He explained what happened this morning and who he saw and who were involved. The teens were listening with their mouths open.  
  
'So there are more people involved who were actually enemies of you guys? Is this a coincidence or is it one conspiracy...my vote's for the second.' Vasco said.  
  
'That's what I am thinking as well Vasco. These enemies of us are more or less obsessed with us, one with Mac and the other with me.' Harm said seriously.  
  
'Oh my God, but there are 2 men, is one of them gay?' JJ asked.  
  
Vasco was almost rolling over the floor.  
  
'Wash your filthy mind out with soap JJ.' Rachel said. 'This is serious business.'  
  
'Yeah and we know that.' Vasco said still grinning. 'But here is what we actually came for...we want to help you find Mac, Rat and Daira and kick some stalker's butt.' His voice now sounded very serious.  
  
'Oh no I can't do that. I can not bring your lives in danger as well.' Harm said.  
  
Vasco knew this was coming and he grabbed the gun and pointed it at Harm.  
  
'Look Harm give me one good reason not to help you. Listen to this: you said that this whole thing has to stay quiet because it can lead to an international crisis, so help from the authorities is out of bound, at least that's my conclusion. And two: Two of our friends are abducted, we want to rescue them as well if they are not dead already. And even if they are dead we still want to go. And three: You ain't got a chance alone.' Vasco said without losing eye contact with Harm.  
  
'Yes but I do feel responsible, and by the way quit pointing my own gun at me.'  
  
'Not until you let us go with you, it are our friends who are in trouble, they need our help and what's the use of not going with you. Maybe those guys are out for us as well. If you first go and they got you, then we are simple preys for them, because you ain't there to save us.' JJ said.  
  
'Simple preys?' Harm said as if he was surprised. 'When I'm looking at how things go now you don't seem like simple preys.'  
  
'If you mean that Commander, then you know it's in your advance that we go along.' Rachel said while glaring at Harm.  
  
Harm thought for a while. They were right about almost everything, but still he felt responsible. It was dangerous and they still were teens. But there was no problem with their attitude. And they are really smart as he could notice about their use of language. Maybe it isn't a bad idea to let them go with him, only when it gets too dangerous he'll do it alone. He didn't count on the CIA's help. Maybe Webb can come in handy. He decides to go for it.  
  
'I think you're right about that as well Rachel.' Harm started. 'Therefore I ask you guys this: You can go with me but you will do whatever I tell you to do. You're still minors and I don't think your parents will be pleased if they hear that something has happened to you.'  
  
'Good point sir.' JJ said. 'But the parents of Rat and Daira won't be too pleased either when they hear what happened. And only our parents are still in town the other will be gone for a week or so. And I can say that I am at Rat's place for a week or whatever.'  
  
'You guys are right again. So you know the rules...you can go with me but you'll do whatever I tell you to do. Understood?'  
  
'Yes sir.' All three said at the same time.  
  
'Oh and Vasco aren't you forgetting something?' Harm said with raised eyebrows.  
  
'Huh what? Oh yeah sorry sir. Here you are.' Vasco said while he gave the gun to Harm.  
  
Then Harm, JJ, Vasco and Rachel started to ask themselves how they could figure out were they could be. That wasn't that easy. They decide to check out the homes of Daira and Rat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unknown location, Southern region of Holland, 10.09 Zulu  
  
Mac was forced to walk in some kind of warehouse. She was still blindfolded. But she got the feeling she was at some harbour or at least near a river or the sea. She heard the sound of the water. Nobody spoke to one another. Suddenly she heard that a door opened.  
  
'Ah so you got her?'  
  
Mac immediately recognised that voice: Coster.  
  
'What to do with her?' Another man answered with a Dutch accent.  
  
'Put her in the last room. I got a 'cell' for everyone.' Coster grinned.  
  
Another man walked in. It was clear who he was... it was Palmer.  
  
'And, you didn't got him did you?' Coster asked.  
  
'No I didn't.' Palmer replied. 'But he will come soon to rescue his partner and friends so I got my new chance then. And by the way how are the two young ladies of Ruska?'  
  
'Oh I just checked on them. They were still unconscious. But as soon as they wake up Ruska is going to have his way with them. I feel kind of sorry for them, they didn't do anything, oh well innocent victims are everywhere. But for now let me have my eh victim. I'll escort her to her cell. If you need me I'll be on the opposite side of the last room in that hallway over there. Everybody has been kept in one room so that everybody can mind his own business.' Coster said almost happy.  
  
"Victims, everyone can mind his own business and Palmer didn't got Harm? Is this really a conspiracy?" Mac was shocked. "to have their way with us and innocent victims...does that mean that we all die a painful death or anything? That may not happen..."  
  
Mac was forced to walk to 'her cell'. As they walked in Mac was forced to sit on a chair. She felt that her hands were tied tighter and that her feet were also tied together. Her blindfold was removed though. She blinked a few times. She saw that there was some kind of lockers in the room. And there were some other chairs and pieces of rope. And there was a table with a gun on it, a few keys, and a metal stick or something. She couldn't see that very well, but she was sure about the fact that this whole case wasn't any good. She only had to wait for Coster right now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the same building... Southern region of Holland, 10.11 Zulu  
  
Daira woke up. She first didn't remember exactly where she was. Her head felt like she had been drinking a lot yesterday, but she didn't drink anything, so that wasn't the problem. Then everything came back. She was kidnapped. Daira quickly looked around for an exit or anything that could help her. When she looked around, she noticed some strange things in the room. There were some chains on the wall and she saw something that looked like a whip or anything. She'd better get out of here. Then the door flew open and Ruska stepped in.  
  
'Ah, your already awake I see?' Ruska started. He wanted to continue when his cell phone rang. He answered it.  
  
'What do you mean they are searching the houses?' Ruska said with a surprised look on his face. 'What? With Rabb? But how did they know about that? Someone called them? Who? The first one on the list who had to be abducted? Yes I'll take care of her...in my way then. I'll take care of the other one as well...how I'm going to do that? Mind your own business. Yeah so to you, you can't even kidnap someone properly so quit shouting. I'll deal with you later, just take care of Rabb and those other meddling teens.' And with that last sentence he turned his cell phone off.  
  
Daira didn't had a great feeling about this, in fact she was pretty nervous about what was going to happen next. Ruska looked at her with a furious looking face.  
  
'Did you had to inform your friends? What a bad idea, you don't want them to die don't you?' Ruska said with a low and soft voice. 'And you don't want to have their lives taken for a stupid mistake you made...no matter, I'll make sure you will not make those mistakes again.'  
  
Daira tried to get up and standing but then suddenly Ruska kicked her in the stomach and she fell onto the floor gasping for breath. Ruska then made clear that he wanted her to stand up by pulling her hair. After she stood up, Ruska threw her against the wall. After the blow, Daira didn't move for a while until Ruska got her standing again and then again he grabbed her hair and while still pulling her hair he only pushed her face against the wall and then he threw her on the ground. Daira was once again knocked out. Ruska then grabbed Daira and tied her up with the chains on the wall. He tied her up with her arms spread. He then left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the same building... Southern region of Holland, 10.19 Zulu  
  
Rat was already awake for about an hour or so. Her 'cell' was quite dark and chilly. She was tied up with her hands behind her back and for the last hour that she was awake she thought about the place where she was and what time or day it could be. Then she noticed that there were some hard noises a few feet away. It seemed like someone got smacked against the wall or something. Now, she was again waiting for someone to come. Not a few minutes after that the door opened and Ruska stepped inside.  
  
'Got any idea where you are?' Ruska asked with a sarcastic tone.  
  
'No not exactly, but it ain't no Hotel New York when I look at the rooms and service around here.' Rat quickly replied with the same sarcastic tone. 'And by the way, these ropes around my wrists are getting pretty tight. Can you be so kind and get them off?'  
  
Ruska started to laugh. 'No I can't do, I just came to check on you, but you're awake I see. I'll bring you to another room.'  
  
Ruska grabbed Rat and brought her to the same room where Mac was. Ruska tied Rat to a chair just as Mac. Mac and Rat looked at each other but didn't say anything. After Ruska tied Rat up he left the room. Rat and Mac started talking and asked themselves if Harm and the others knew about all this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daira's place, Zwijndrecht Holland, 12.20 Zulu  
  
Harm, Vasco, JJ and Rachel had just searched Rat's house and now they are searching Daira's house.  
  
'Which one of you knows his way around here?' Harm asked.  
  
'Me and Vasco are familiar with this place.' JJ replied. 'Hey, Vasco, leave that VCR alone!'  
  
'I was just ehr checking it for clues...' Vasco said with a guilty expression.  
  
'Yeah right, by unplugging every wire...I didn't think so.' JJ said trying to sound angry but still smiling.  
  
Harm grinned. "Checking for clues near a VCR hahaha. These kids are hilarious, even though their friends are in trouble they still stay cool and they don't lose their humour. I still hope we find something here or else things will get nasty...Holland is a small country but yet there are many places to look for. We better get moving."  
  
'Ok guys, knock it off and start searching.' Harm said. 'The sooner we find something the faster we can get your friends and Mac.'  
  
'Yes right you are sir.' Vasco said. 'Let's go to her room and see if we can find anything.'  
  
'Ok so let's go.' Rachel said. 'And keep your hands in your pocket Vasco.'  
  
'What? Do you think I'm gonna steal from a friend...no... only the VCR but hey that was only planned temporarily, because you know mine isn't working.' Vasco said seriously.  
  
'Yeah right.' JJ said and everybody was grinning.  
  
Everyone went upstairs with Vasco in front of everyone. When they came to Daira's room they already noticed that there had been a fight. When they got in they saw that on the other side of the room in the left corner her table with all kinds of stuff was all messed up. They also found her cell phone. It was almost broken in two pieces. On the right of the table was her hi-fi stereo and in the right corner her bed. Between the hi-fi and the table they found a few scratch like stripes on the wallpaper. They were all wondering what it could be, only Rachel had eye for something else that was lying on the ground.  
  
'Hey guys, check this.' Rachel yelled.  
  
'What is it?' JJ asked curiously. 'Vasco!! Leave that stereo alone!'  
  
'Well excuse me Mister-who-thinks-that-everything-I-touch-means-stealing.'  
  
'Oh and who said something about stealing?' JJ said with a evil grin on his face. 'Hey guys, you can put up or shut up.' Harm said a little pissed off. 'We're here to save your friends or at least try to, not to steal everything while they're gone.'  
  
'Sorry.' JJ and Vasco said a little disappointed and staring to the ground.  
  
'Here sir look at this.' Rachel said while giving a card to Harm. 'Looks like it's a business card or something. It seems like the name of a harbor by seeing the anchor and waves on it.'  
  
Harm took the card. He looked at it for a while.  
  
'Do any of you people know this place?' Harm asked while he turned the card around and showed it to everyone.  
  
'Hmm De Groot Opslag in Kamperland, Zeeland.' Rachel whispered while thinking where it could be exactly.  
  
'I know where it is.' Vasco said suddenly. 'I've been there with Rat a couple of days ago.'  
  
'And do you know that company?' Harm asked quickly.  
  
'Well De Groot is a storage business, the word "opslag" means storage, so it must be a warehouse or something or at least a big building or big terrain.' Rachel said wisely.  
  
'Oh cool, so we have a big warehouse where every villain could be hidden behind barrels or things, just like in a movie?' Vasco said all excited.  
  
'Vasco...First: this isn't The Godfather or any other gangster movie, this is real, second: it could be dangerous and third...damn, it's Daira and Rat who are there and maybe they won't be treated that well. Oh yeah and is Mac also there.' JJ almost screamed.  
  
'Hey guys! For the last time knock it off! If you don't quit right now I won't let you go to that place, which I shouldn't have promised at all.' Harm yelled close to being furious.  
  
'Yeah if you go on your own, they will be dead anyway...so we will go whatever it takes.' Rachel yelled back at Harm.  
  
'Then behave yourselves.' Harm said. 'You can go but Vasco, quit stealing from your friends and JJ don't let your bro make you crazy alright?' Harm asked carefully.  
  
'Well alright just because it's you alright?' JJ joked.  
  
'I'll take that as a yes.' Harm said still a little out of the mood.  
  
'Needlebutt...' JJ and Vasco whispered to each other which led to a fit of laughter by Rachel.  
  
Harm looked at them with raised eyebrows and started thinking. "Those two brothers are crazy, the whole group is actually crazy. Hmm I wonder how they would behave when they're all together. It looks like they don't like to show their feelings...Are all Dutch people like that? To not show their feelings and stay hard and tough and keep a optimistic attitude towards everything? They are also in for a good fight or anything with a little competition. They seem a lot like Americans...oh well take a look back at history...Harlem and New Amsterdam and Dutch names... Vanderbolton, Van Nuys, that kind of names. But back to the present, how are we going to get Mac, Daira and Rat out? I'll ask them."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maybe you already noticed that the time in one chapter is 24 hours. I couldn't accomplish that right now so get used to it. I got the feeling it might happen again. I already noticed that there wasn't too much of H&M because I had to put in some ideas of my friends who are still discussing about what will happen to others and themselves (thanks to Daira who knows her way with violence, nice going haha). But you will see/read more about H&M so don't worry...after all they can't do much with each other when they are not together. Here are a few plans for the next chapter and those will not be the only things that'll happen so don't think that's all. (It's also my summary for the next chapter)  
  
Escape plan of Harm and co. Mac and Rat have a good conversation Palmer who gets more frustrated by the fact that he couldn't abduct Harm Palmer, Coster and Ruska are making the lives of Daira, Rat and Mac more miserable. And maybe the escape itself...but I can't promise anything. It depends on how things are going and what kind of ideas I have to deal with now :)  
  
And don't forget...R&R... thanks 


End file.
